Network Configuration (“NETCONF”) protocol for device Application Programming Interface (“API”) exposure and YANG-YIN/XSD data models for many areas of technology need to be developed and tested across a variety of platforms. Service providers that move to Software Defined Networks (“SDNs”) must consider the logistics of upgrading hundreds to thousands of network elements comprising routers and switches. YANG models are likely to be delivered over a span of several years, resulting in the necessity of a network Interworking Operating System (“IOS”) (IOS/IOS XE/IOS XR) upgrade across all of the network elements being managed by the SDN controller every 3-6 months per release cycle.